Just Missing You
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Blaine sees Kurt off to Nationals with a smile and a kiss. Kurt gives him a mysterious disc with strict instructions for him to watch it alone as a reward for his support. I wonder what could be on this mysterious disc?
1. Just Missing You Pt 1

Blaine sat with his head in his hands, the dull throbbing of a promising migraine lurking at the edge of his subconscious. Of course it wasn't like he had anywhere to go or anything to do for the next week with Kurt gone at Nationals. He recalled his early morning departure in a sad state of situational depression.

_Blaine wanted to be there to send Kurt off, despite the younger boy's protests. Kurt realized how it must feel for Blaine to be the one left behind in Ohio. He didn't want to put Blaine through more grief than necessary but Blaine insisted on coming along to the support Kurt. It was very early in the morning, too early for Blaine to be comfortably awake. He pulled into Kurt's drive-way in a lethargic state between sleep and functionality. Being careful not to disturb the Hummel-Hudson home more than necessary, he gingerly knocked on the door. Within seconds, a crashing sound could be heard on the other side of the door accompanying an endearingly Kurt-like yelp of pain and an obvious Finn-like stammering apology. Soon a rather rumpled Kurt answered the door with a smile._

_"Sorry about that. Finn's just learning how to walk down stairs and talk at the same time. I'm awfully proud of him. Soon he'll be able to color in the lines and walk across the street by himself even."_

_"Shut up Kurt, you're freaking luggage is heavy! And stop making fun of me because I'm color-blind or whatever." Finn huffed from the living room. Kurt rolled his eyes._

_"Yes but you were the one who offered. And Finn you're not color-blind, that means you mix up your colors. You are just horrendously uncoordinated. Now where was I?"_

_Blaine, whose eyes had fluttered closed during the little brotherly exchange, found Kurt's lips pressed against his in greeting. He smiled into the contact, gasping as Kurt teasingly nipped at the bottom of Blaine's lip as he pulled away._

_"Wake up, gorgeous. You are our chauffer this morning. Can't have you drive us off the road." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's wide eyed response. Finn coughed slightly behind them._

_"Dude, it's early. Keep the face-sucking down to a reasonable level actually how about just not in front of your brother." Kurt sighed and the three boys began grabbing luggage to load in the car._

_"Okay so we'll just wait and do it in the airport bathroom then."_

_"Dude!"_

_They held hands over the center consol of Blaine's car on the ride to the airport, chatting about their eccentric summer plans, reality TV and whatever subject other than New York City they could think about. Even Finn and Blaine manage to have a lengthy conversation over the summer training schedule for the Ohio State football team. Kurt pretended to fall asleep against the window and began snoring obnoxiously loud._

_When they arrived at the airport, they paid parking for an hour and pulled into one of the few available spaces near the front of the parking garage. Blaine laughed as he went to unload Kurt's luggage: two oversized Burberry rolling duffel bags, four matching garment bags and a leather messenger bag for his carry on._

_"Um Kurt, I'm pretty sure you've packed enough to live in New York for a couple of years. You're only going for a week, sweetness." His laugh echoed off the walls of the garage as Kurt pouted at him._

_"Blaaaaine. It's New York City. If I don't have at least four options for the next seven days, I wouldn't be able to call myself a fashionista." Kurt effortlessly managed to attach the garment bags to the duffels and set off for the lobby with Finn and Blaine in tow, Finn grumbling all the while about not knowing about the stupid wheels. The managed to pass through security and check-in fairly easily, meeting up with the rest of New Directions after they sent their luggage on its way._

_The glee club was spread out across the seats near the gate of the plane, clutching coffees and bags of doughnuts to themselves and furiously tapping the keypads of their phones. Who would be awake and responsive at this hour was beyond Blaine but to each his own._

_"Well here we are." Kurt said facing him with a sad smile. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and held out his hands for Kurt to take._

_"Kurt, I am so proud of you. I know how badly you wanted this and I'm so happy you get the chance to go. I only hope that the next time you go to New York, I get to come with you." Blaine squeezed his hands and forced a smile._

_There was so much that he wanted to say but couldn't bear to get it out without crying. How this boy in front of him made him think about the future more often than the present. How he thought of college visits, apartment furnishings and baby names in passing far too often for it to be normal high school relationship fodder. How Kurt's graceful, confident performances, whether swaying in the back or strutting down center stage, literally stole his breath away._

_"I know, baby. And believe me, I can't wait for the day the two of us take New York by storm. I have a little something for you." Kurt reached a hand into his bag and pulled out a transparent blue plastic case with a silver disc inside it. Blaine tilted his head in confusion._

_"Kurt you didn't have to get me anything. This is your big day." Blaine felt his cheeks coloring slightly at the gesture as Kurt handed him the disc. He glanced down at it and saw a note was tucked in the back of the case. He began to pull it out to read it but received a low noise of disapproval from Kurt._

_"No!" He hissed quietly. "Blaine, I don't want you opening that in the middle of the airport." His face was virtually unreadable as he continued. "I want you to watch it if you start to miss me. By. Yourself." The speakers flared to life and a smooth female voice announced the boarding call for their flight. Kurt adjusted his bag and his hair out of habit and Blaine shrugged away his apprehension over the mysterious disc in his hand._

_"Have fun in New York. I'll miss you." Blaine said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss against Kurt's smooth, pink lips. They broke apart quickly and Kurt was practically glowing._

_"Oh I'll miss you too. I'll call you after we check-in at the Hyatt. Buh-bye." And with one last wave, Kurt scooted off into line between Mercedes and Lauren, quickly linking arms with Mercedes. Blaine watched them board the plane before heading back to the car alone._

It was now a little past ten o' clock at night and Blaine was slumped against the headboard of his bed, finding himself grabbing for the curious disc off of his dresser. Kurt had called a little over an hour ago, apologizing for the lateness of the call, but explaining how busy they had been. They'd checked-in and then went to watch some of the competition and rehearse. Tomorrow would be a free day and Blaine knew he would be busy so he'd offered that Kurt just text him before bed if he had no time to call. Kurt sounded a little taken a back, but agreed, treacly noting how lucky he was to have such an understanding boyfriend.

God, Blaine missed Kurt. Well, now was as good a time as any to find out what was on the disc. Scooting his laptop over onto the comforter and laying flat on his stomach, Blaine pulled the case open, the note falling onto of the buzzing keyboard. Gently he picked it up and unfolded it, heart leaping as he recognized the familiar, steady cursive of Kurt's handwriting.

_Dear Blaine,_  
><em>You've been so wonderful and supportive of my trip to Nationals. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. So I thought I'd offer you a little reward, just for being the incredible boyfriend you are. So I made you a little video, a private performance for you, baby. I miss you so much already but hopefully this will help. All my love, Kurt<em>

Blaine felt his eyebrows practically receding into his hairline by the end of the note. Kurt didn't really make him the kind of video he was thinking of did he? There was no way. He flipped the disc over in his hand. It was just a plain rewritable DVD, nothing remarkable written on it, nothing distinguishable to alter its generic appearance. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and pressed the disc into his laptop and waited for it to load.

"Holy shit." He breathed.


	2. Just Missing You Pt 2

The screen was focused in what was obviously Kurt's bedroom, a room of clear lines and immaculate accent colors. Kurt was perched on the end of the bed, a small smirk accentuating his face. Blaine raked his eyes down his boy, practically moaning aloud just from the spectacular view. There on Blaine's laptop was Kurt in the most revealing outfit Blaine had ever seen. He was decked out in black skin-tight leather pants, knee-length leather boots and a black leather corset.

"Hi baby. You like the new outfit? I bought it a couple of weeks ago to surprise you with...surprise." Kurt's voice was low, his smoldering, heavy lidded eyes peering into the camera and straight into Blaine's darkest, dirtiest fantasies.

"I-I know how we've been going further lately and I thought I'd try something a little...kinky for you." For the briefest moment, Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt's nerves behind the leather clad facade, but that was quickly leveled out as he regained his composure. Kurt uncrossed his legs and slid off the bed, moving sensually toward the camera. Gingerly, he reached behind his back and presumably pulled at the strings on the back of his corset. After a beat realization seemed to dawn on him and With a small smile, he crossed his legs, spinning so his back was to the camera.

"Sorry, darling, I'm not exactly a practiced strip-tease yet." He called over his shoulder. Blaine felt a moan escape his lips as Kurt's fingers deftly stroked the smooth fabric his long, lithe fingers gently tugging at the strings of the top.

"You know I've known how to tie and untie these things for years...I can't wait to know how it feels to have someone take this off of me. I believe we should try that soon, shouldn't we?" Kurt mumbled as the strings began to come loose revealing the milky, white skin beneath the striking black leather. My brain is broken, my brain is broken, my brain is broken became Blaine's mantra as more and more of the expanse of Kurt's back was exposed to his prying eyes. After several long minutes, Kurt unceremoniously dropped the garment and spun back around.

"Liking what you see?" He quipped, lacing his hands on his hips and jutting his pelvis forward in a way that screamed, "Take me, I'm yours." Kurt's perfect white skin was only broken by two small pink nipples and a soft thatch of light blond hair that started near the middle of his chest and wound down below the waist of his pants.

"So I can't help but wonder what you'd do first if you were here with me, baby." Kurt took a few steps back until he was able to lean against the bed.

"Maybe you'd lay some soft kisses across my stomach." He lightly fluttered his fingers across his flat stomach, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Or maybe," He said, eyes opening and immediately darkening. "Maybe, you'd like to tweak these a bit until I cry out your name." He placed his fingers around the two perfect pink buds and twisted them roughly, face contorting in a beautiful fusion of pain and pleasure.

"That-that. I'd definitely do that first." Blaine breathed, quickly ridding him self of his tie and shamelessly palming at his quickly hardening erection. Kurt, who obviously could not hear Blaine's eager response continued on with his suggestions.

"Of course you know how much I like it when you mark me, when you suck and lick and bite over my skin. You've got to remind me who I belong to after all." Kurt placed his palms together and pushed them down the trail of fine hair until they met the soft leather of his pants.

"And when you're done leaving those delectable marks, I have a suggestion-rather a command of where you lavish your attentions next." Blaine felt himself go light headed and as Kurt began to undo his pants in the video, Blaine followed suit, quickly ridding himself of both his pants and his underwear, eyes never leaving the screen. Kurt slowly shimmed out of the pants, leaving tight boxers in their wake. Blaine whined, low and frustratedly, as his fingers wrapped around his aching cock. Why were those damn boxers hiding the prize. Cockblocking motherfucker boxers.

Kurt laughed, low and sexy as hell as he run his thumbs over the waistband.

"I know baby, I'm being a little tease. You'll definitely have to punish me for that when I get home, huh?" Blaine's stroking hitched for a moment at the idea.

"Details please." He begged. Video Kurt, who was obviously the sexiest mind-reader ever, obliged.

"Oh yes, I know as much as you love leaving you little love bites you'd love to really leave an impression. I don't think me teasing you is above a nice spanking. I've been awful naughty, Blaine. You should probably pull me over your lap and teach me to behave, huh?" Kurt's thumbs stopped teasing the waistband of his boxers and dipped below for the briefest second before he pulled his hands up and off of himself. Goddamnit, Kurt! Blaine cursed mentally.

"Or maybe my punishment could be something even more dirty. After all, this video is practically my own personal strip show. Maybe you ought to tie your little harlot to the bed, make sure I keep performing just for you." Kurt climbed up on the bed and reached across the expanse of silky white and gray to the small bedside table. Blaine's movements over his straining erection quickened when faced with what that glorious stretch did for Kurt's body, his muscles pulled taught and his bicep flexing he carefully pulled two items out of the drawer. One was a very new pair of shiny silver hand cuffs and the other was a small bottle of lube. Oh hell to the yes.

"These are for you, master." Kurt winked into the camera, causing another welcome moan to fall from his lips. Kurt set the cuffs off to the side and for a moment, Kurt stretched himself out wide, spreading his legs apart, eyes locked on the camera.

"But punishments aside, I think it's time we get to the main event, don't you?" And with that, Kurt lifted his hips and pushed down his tight boxers. Blaine swallowed thickly.  
>Suddenly the room had gotten about twenty degrees hotter and his hand ached from his ministrations. He had broken out into a light sweat but now he was pumping in jerky intervals as he caught a nice wide view of Kurt's rock hard erection.<p>

"Not that you need a tutorial, but how about a little tour of your property?" Kurt mused, wrapping his fingers around the base. He pumped absently, preening purposefully for the camera, ever the performer.

"You know how I like the build-up. Nice and sweet and slow at first, right?" Blaine felt himself nodding, immediately halting his own pacing and slowing down to match Kurt's, despite his body's protestations. He would not allow himself to cum early and miss a single second of this.

"I miss you so much sweetie. No one here to take care of this." He sighed sadly, fingering his damp slit and showing Blaine the sticky pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. Blaine licked his lips, the feeling of desire claiming his focus, blurring his reality in the sweetest of ways. Right now he wasn't just watching a video. He was expressly being taught how to pleasure his boyfriend in what had to be the best How-To video ever fucking made and that was the only thing that mattered pretty much ever. He felt his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as Kurt lifted his cum stain fingers to his lips and pressed a light kiss to them before blowing the kiss back to the camera. Now that's a kiss, he mused darkly, hungrily even.

Kurt began stroking faster after pausing momentarily to slick himself with lube. He focused his gaze on the camera, a small smile prevailing through his exertion.

"You know how much I love to have your hands around me, moving just like this. Or better yet, that positively sinful mouth of yours." Kurt gasped as his fingers pressed into his slit.

"God I want you so badly right now, Blaine. You're all I ever think about when I'm doing this. The glorious wet heat of your mouth slipping over me, making me see stars..." He groaned as he reluctantly released himself. Blaine was too close to the edge to do the same and watched in fascination as Kurt re-lubed his fingers.

"But you've given me even more late night fantasies lately when we tried this a couple weeks ago..." Blaine's eye widened as Kurt scooted back slightly, his tight little hole on display. The begins of his orgasm fluttered in his stomach as Kurt gently pressed a shaking finger past the first ring of muscle.

"Oh Blaine..." He moaned. Almost without his consent, he thrust his hips forward as he began to push the digit in and out, slowly fucking himself on his finger.

"You don't even know...you drive me so crazy when you do this...I... can't...even...ooohhhh." Kurt babbled as he began to pick up pace. Blaine moaned at the praise, heat rising in hisface as his orgasm began to hit its peak.

"Ugh...Kurt...I'msoclose." He whispered as Kurt let out a high keening moan, shamelessly fisting his cock as he slid in a second finger.

"Blaine...ohh, Blaine. I can almost feel you here with me. I want you inside me so badly..." He groaned and chocked off a sob as he began to cum, a white sticky trail showering his stomach. Blaine shuddered as his own release quickly followed. In the brief second he absolutely had to close his eyes, Kurt had some how toweled himself off and was lying down on his stomach, feet crossed together in he air behind him innocently as though he had not just cum on camera.

"I hope you enjoyed your present, baby. And to think, provided you watched this Monday night, you have only six days until we can do that in person." Blaine ran his free, clean hand through his hair and smiled tiredly as his beautiful boy blew him another kiss. "I love you Blaine Anderson. Can't wait until I'm home in your arms again." Kurt slipped off the bed and toward the camera one last time. And as his hand flicked behind the camera, he whispered quietly, "Oh and I have a single room. If you'd like some epic round two, I know wednesday is our free night. Just a thought. Bye baby." And with that the screen went black. In spite of himself, Blaine pratically squealed in delight. Wednesday could not come soon enough.  
> <p>


	3. Hump Day

Kurt knew making that video had been an absolutely idiotic idea, he knew it. But he did it because Blaine just looked so goddamned depressed every time he mentioned the Nationals trip. He thought at the very least he'd appreciate how hard it had been for Kurt to do something so blatantly sexual. When Blaine didn't call him Monday night like he imagined would happen, he had to admit he was slightly surprised. And when he didn't call Tuesday afternoon or Tuesday evening Kurt began to panic. Sure he had the best distraction in the world to take his mind off of his presumed boy troubles. He was in New York City for god's sake, the most incredible, vibrant city on the face of the earth. He was singing and performing in New York City and all he could think about was how his boyfriend was reacting to his stupid sex tape. Kurt wanted to bash his head in on the nearest lamp post or side step into the path of a cab just to spare himself the humiliation of the inevitable conversation about boundaries Blaine was going to force him to have upon his return. So on Tuesday evening as he was shifting through his e-mail, he found a new message from none other than the dark-haired beauty himself. The message had no subject but an attachment

"Can't he wait to break up with me in person." Kurt grumbled, stabbing his index finger into the keyboard to open the media attachment. His laptop hummed busily as the video cued up. I deserve this. I totally made him feel uncomfortable and that is why I can never have what I want. I push too damn hard. Kurt continued to mentally berate himself even as the video loaded. Taking a deep breath, he clicked open the video. The screen was focused in on a flushed and sweaty Blaine, eyes blown wide in what could either be lust of rage. Kurt felt himself tense as he waited for Blaine to speak.

"That...that video..Kurt-I...Kurt" Blaine breathed and Kurt glanced down at his obviously flustered boyfriend. His uniform shirt hung on him, completely unbuttoned and rumpled and his hair had broken free of its gelled prison, curls melding to his sweat-slicked face. Blaine panted a bit before shaking his head and regaining his composure.

"I just...I really, really liked your video. Just...god, Kurt why do you have to be so far away?" Blaine's voice cracked with emotion as he ran a hand through his hair before continuing.

"And if you think I'm not video chatting you tomorrow...ugh, you don't even know how badly I want you right now. I'm literally going to have to call in sick tomorrow because there is no way I can sit through my classes since you've given me a permanent semi-hard on." Blaine laughed, high and uncomfortable,immediately drawing Kurt's eyes to his crotch...and sure enough.

"Baby, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't even know how I got so lucky with you. I'll see you tomorrow, say seven o'clock. And when you get back...well,lets just say you are never leaving my bedroom again." Kurt shivered at the sentiment and watched as Blaine blew him a kiss and shut off the camera.

Nearly Twenty-four hours later, Kurt found himself in the same position, on the bed, laptop propped up in his lap. He was nervous, anxiously throwing glances at his Skype, waiting for Blaine to get online. Granted it wasn't seven yet, but Kurt could practically feel the tension in his muscles, everything was taut in response to what they knew he was about to do. It was one thing to make that video. He had actually filmed several versions of it before settling on the one he gave to Blaine. This was more like sexual improv class. Before he had more time to regret ever suggesting their wireless rendezvous, he received the call from Blaine. Glancing behind him a the mirror one last time, he took in his appearance. Tonight there was no costuming, no props, just Kurt. He wore a pair of his favorite skinny jeans and a tight gray and cream striped off the shoulder sweater he had bought that day with the girls on the famed Fifth Avenue. Okay so maybe he'd bought it with Blaine in mind, but that didn't make it a costume. There would always be room in his wardrobe for form fitting knee length sweaters. Leaning down, he accepted the call. Blaine popped up on the screen, grin immediately lighting up his face as he caught sight of Kurt.

"Hello beautiful, where have you been all my life?" Kurt shifted slightly as Blaine slowly took in his appearance, eyes drifting down his body in an almost predatory way.

"Taking advantage of Fifth Avenue. I take it you like my new sweater?" Blaine nodded his approval. Kurt took his silence to give Blaine a once over. He had changed out of his uniform and into a simple pair of dark jeans and a dark blue waffled henley shirt obviously from one of those preppy teen stores. But somehow, Kurt could feel himself practically drooling over the teenage stereotype that graced Blaine's figure, hugging him in all the right places. The collar was unbuttoned all the way, stopping at the base of his collar bone. The barest bit of dark chest hair peeked out in a easy masculine way that made Kurt practically swoon at the sight.

"Yes-yes, it's great. I'm getting some amazing shoulder action here." Blaine chuckled nervously, barely able to contain his delight at the sight of his boyfriend's pale shoulder against the soft gray material.

"Mmm, maybe that's not the only action you'll be getting if you play your cards right." Kurt couldn't fathom what made him say that or even the fact that it had come out...dare he say it,  
>as confident, sexy even. Blaine raised an eyebrow and smiled wider.<p>

"Oh? Is that a promise sir?" He crossed his arms in a casual way that just happened to show off the light ridges of his muscles under the tight fitted sleeves of the henley. God, Kurt wouldn't be able to keep this up for long with Blaine pulling out moves like that on him.

"We'll just have to see. So did you actually call off of school the last couple of days for your 'little problem?'" It was Kurt's turn to strike a stance, settling for a hand on his hip with the other draped gracefully around the back of his neck. But really that was to rub away the faint blush that was creeping up back there rather than seduce his boy. But it seemed to work on both accounts, he noted, as Blaine swallowed thickly before shooting off a response.

"No, but I've been drifting off in all my classes lately just thinking about what I'm going to do to you..." His voice grew thick with desire as he shamelessly eye-fucked Kurt through the lens.

"Really? Do tell, Blaine. Exactly what wicked plans do you have for me?" Kurt crossed his legs and delicately placed his chin in the hand propped up by an arm wrapped around his torso. Your move, Mr. Anderson.

"Well of course you'll get lots of welcome back cuddles. You know how I love to snuggle into your soft skin, breathe the scent of you all around me..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming unfocused for the briefest of seconds. Kurt coughed slightly.

"As sweet and adorable as that image is, it doesn't exactly make me want to mount you, tiger. Think you should get to the point." Blaine blushed, actually blushed at the comment but nodded.

"Alright, alright. No sweetness for my dirty little boy. That's exactly what you've gone and done, huh baby? You've been very naughty, Kurt. Leaving me that delicious video and putting all these dirty thoughts into my head. When I get you back in my arms, I plan on reminding you just exactly who you belong to." Kurt growled in appreciation for the shiver that stole down his spine.

"How're you gonna do that?" Blaine laughed darkly.

"Easy. I'm not gonna let you cum until you beg for it. I'll mercilessly tease you, get you so hard you can't see straight, bring you so close to the edge that you can barely form words let alone those witty retorts you are so proud of. I plan on reducing your vocabulary to four words: Blaine, fuck, more and please." Kurt closed his eyes and attempted to regulate his breathing. His blood began to boil as Blaine continued on his rant.

"I think I'll definitely have to use those handcuffs to keep you in place. There is no way I'm going to allow you to touch yourself. You are mine and I'm the only one allowed to touch you. I'll start with stroking that gorgeous, thick cock of yours until your writhing beneath me. You'll be so close to the edge but I'm just starting. I'll force a few fingers past your soft lips and command you to suck them hard. I know how much you love sucking cock so it shouldn't be too much to ask. As you finish, I'll pull the fingers out and tease your hole, pushing in and fucking you slowly on my fingers. And until you are begging me to claim you, to shove my cock so far up your ass you can't walk straight for days...well until then, you'll be a very horny, frustrated mess of a thing." Kurt groaned and closed his eyes as the familiar sensation of release began to flood his senses.

"I-I've gotta get these off..." He muttered undoing the skinny leather belt lying against his hips.

"Whatever you need, angel. I was actually the one promised some 'epic round two' after all." Blaine's voice carried from the screen as Kurt shucked off his jeans and his underwear at one time.

"Oh-ho, too tired to put on a show for Daddy, baby?" Blaine laughed thickly, eyes fixated on Kurt's throbbing red cock as it sprung free.

"This is the show." Kurt growled, fisting his cock quickly. "Why the fuck are you not naked, Anderson?" He watched in amazement as Blaine practically ripped off his jeans and got his head stuck briefly in his Henley before he was finally naked.

"Oh Blaine, I wish it were you here, touching me like this. I can't wait for you to take me..." Kurt gasped as he wound his fist over the tip of his leaking erection. Blaine moaned in response.

"God, if you keep talking like that I won't last long enough to get inside you."

"No way. I don't care if I have to make you cum four times before we actually get to that point. You're finishing what you started."

"Kuuuurt, 'msoclosebaby."

"Iknowmetoo." After a few more minutes of furious stroking on both ends of the web feed, both boys came within seconds of each other, the name of their love formed soundlessly on their dry lips.

Kurt panted and stared into the camera, reveling in the unadulterated joy of Blaine's post orgasm face.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Blaine laughed, catching his gaze. Kurt clicked the screen quickly to capture the shot before Blaine moved.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He retorted.

"Shit. I forgot we were on video chat. Anyway you'd delete that?" Blaine laughed as he pulled his shirt back on, to Kurt's great sadness.

"Not a chance. I needed a new screen saver."

"Okay I'm calling that bluff. Mercedes uses your laptop far too often for that."

"Blaine, have you seen yourself lately. I could sell copies of it to snag Marc Jacobs summer line..." Kurt mused, tugging his sweater back into place from where it had ridden up. Blaine dead-panned.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, baby, I'm messing with you. I'm the only one allowed to see your cum face." Blaine smiled a genuine smile of relief.

"Thanks, I think. I miss you. Ohio kind of sucks a whole lot more when you're not here." Kurt laughed and smiled at the boy on the screen.

"I'm getting back to you as fast as I can, sweetheart. I bought you a beautiful scarf that will bring out your eyes and a pound of raspberry truffle fudge from one of those fancy candy shops here." Blaine grinned.

"You are gonna make me fat, I swear."

"More of you to love, I'm game for that."

"Mmm, well just make sure you bring me back my favorite sugar fix."

"And what's that?"

"You of course."

"You know, I hoped you weren't going there and since you did, I'm seriously considering leaving this sweater here and covering up all swim-suit season." Kurt mock threatened, covering his bare shoulder with his hands. Blaine's face contorted in a panic.

"No no! I'll be good. Please, please keep wearing stuff like that. I need that perfect white skin in my life." Blaine pleaded, getting on his knees in front of the camera and clasping his hands together. "I am not above begging, you know that." Kurt shook his head at the display.

"Blaine, when people asked if you're whipped, what do you tell them?"

"Hell yes I am and I wouldn't have it any other way. Especially cause I get rewarded with soft-core shoulder porn."

"Please tell me you leave out that last part."

"Absolutely...except when I brag about you to Wes and David."

"Blaine!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Kurt glanced down at his screen and saw how late it was getting. With reluctance he wrapped up the call.

"Sweetie, it's late. I'll call you tomorrow after rehearsal?" Blaine nodded in affirmation.

"Right. And I'm picking you up from the airport Sunday afternoon, correct?" It was Kurt's turn to nod. "Sweet. Then I'm getting some afternoon delight come Sunday!" He pumped his fist in the air and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Depending on how well you behave the next few days will determine if you get to cum Sunday. Love you." Kurt waved into the camera, ignoring Blaine's slack-jawed response and ended the call before he could repeat the words back. Kurt didn't need to hear them to know Blaine was head over heels in love with him. 


	4. The Best Welcome Back

Blaine knew that Kurt would be upset. Hell, any one would be after coming as far as they did only to fall short. So Blaine took a breather after a rather shell-shocked Kurt had called him Friday following the showcase announcement. Sunday would be devoid of afternoon delights and solely dedicated to sweet kisses and tender, comforting touches. Because as much as Blaine wanted to ravage his beloved, Kurt needed to feel loved more than anything.

He welcomed Kurt back with open arms, literally. The pale brunette's somber face practically lit up as he stepped out of the gate and caught site of Blaine. For his part, Blaine held out his arms and watched in wonder as Kurt broke into a dead run to cross the fifty yard expanse of waiting room that separated them. Ignoring any stares that were thrown at them, Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, wrapping himself into the safety they provided. Blaine kissed him on the top of his head, unable to see the boys face that was currently buried in his jacket.

"I missed you." He whispered down into his soft chestnut waves. Kurt pulled back for a second and smiled widely at him, as if realizing Blaine was really there for the first time.

"Oh." He gasped. "I missed you too. That was the best welcome I've ever gotten." The twinned there fingers together and picked up Kurt's baggage. Finn had, thankfully, gotten a ride home from Puck and would undoubtedly be spending at least a few hours catching up on Xbox Live time, leaving the reunited couple with a free afternoon for once. Blaine pulled out of the parking garage listening in earnest to Kurt, who made him wonder how he managed to fit so many words into a sentence and not be gasping for air. Blaine pulled into a spot at the Lima Bean a few minutes later, receiving an inquiring look full of eyebrow from Kurt.

"I want to hear everything, love. But I need some caffeine. I've had a few late nights this week, if you catch my drift." Blaine chuckled as Kurt blushed faintly.

They order their drinks and sat down at their usual table. And thank God for that, Blaine thought. He'd never felt more at home and more blessed than in the simple moments like this that he had with Kurt. He'd realized how special their relationship was and how fortunate they were to have found each other. Now here he had this beautiful boy in front of him and as long as he kept remembering that, kept clinging to that fact that Kurt was his, he knew they could whether any storm. They would beat the odds, get out of their small-minded home and start one of their very own in the most incredible city in the world.

Yes, Blaine knew it was a dream full of holes. Life could be so cruel sometimes. But he also knew that when he found Kurt, when he kissed Kurt and when he held him close, that what they had built together was strong enough to defy all obstacles. The conversation of the afternoon flowed easily, as it always did, and Blaine found himself wondering of ways to cement their inevitable future. And then it hit him that he'd been showing Kurt love, but he hadn't actually ever said it. So he watched Kurt talk about his amazing trip, about the place they would one day make their home, their play ground, their escape. And he said it. He said it without caring if Kurt wanted to say it back. He knew Kurt loved him and that was enough for now. This was only their first of what Blaine hoped would be many "I-love-you-and-want-to-be-with-you-always" moments. And he saw it all over Kurt's face as he choked on his coffee. When Kurt did say it back, he felt light, lighter than air. Falling in love with your best friend was one thing, but them loving you back was even better.

"If you think about it..." Kurt said, a light smile playing out across his face. "Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year." Blaine smiled back. They'd come so far. And later, as they finished their coffee and reached the car, Blaine figured he had nothing to lose. He slid into the drivers seat, buckling his seat belt. With a sidelong glance at Kurt, who was bent back around to grab his belt from behind, Blaine caught a glimpse of pale white skin as his jacket caught on the armrest. Well, here goes nothing. He placed a hand gingerly on Kurt's upper thigh and rubbed it a little roughly.

"I think I know something that would make your year just a bit better, if you're up for it..." Kurt delicately grabbed his wrist and removed Blaine's hand from his thigh. Shitshitshit. Blaine could feel his stomach drop in a panic at the unreadable expression on Kurt's face as he moved Blaine's hand to-oh. Blaine's hand had been moved to Kurt's crotch and his already half formed erection.

"Blaine, as much as I love the 'cuddle Kurtsie until he feels all better about losing' tatic I also really, really want some alone time." Blaine's hand snapped back to the steering wheel in a flash and they were speeding out of the parking lot. He had a feeling if he tried to give Kurt a worded reply, it would probably come out as a cross between a moan and several odd nonsense words. Soon enough, however, they were at Kurt's beautifully empty house and Blaine had his hands on Kurt's hips, pinned against the barley shut front door.

"I. Missed. You. So. Fucking. Much." Blaine gasped as Kurt mouthed at his throat, lips crashing against his neck in a wild flurry.

"The feeling's mutual. By the way, that would have been an even better welcome at the airport." Kurt hummed against his skin as he sucked a fresh red mark into the dip between Blaine's jaw and his neck.

"Well, I couldn't do this at the airport." Blaine growled, breaking free from Kurt's coaxing touches and wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist. Kurt let out a squeak as Blaine roughly pulled him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and stalked up the stars to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine gently placed the flailing countertenor on the bed, who sat up and pouted at him. His jacket was only half off, his hair had sprung free of its shield of hairspray and was lying in little wisps across his forehead, his eyes wide and blown out with lust.

"I feel like I should have hated that but it kind of incredibly turned me on." Blaine grinned and unceremoniously scuttled on the bed to embrace him. This time their kisses were slower, more tame that they had been at the door. With Blaine's help, they were able to work off his jacket and Blaine slipped off his cardigan, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thump. Kurt smiled at the noise, his lips letting the shape of his smile meld with Blaine's own.

"So, is this where movie magic happened?" He asked quietly, tracing a finger down a line of thread in the comforter. Kurt giggled and leaned forward to kiss him again. This time, his tongue darted out and invaded Blaine's earning a low moan from the other boy in response.

"Yes indeed. I set the tripod up over there." He gestured to the expanse in front of his closet. Blaine nodded, an idea floating to the surface of his hormone-addled brain. He shot Kurt and searching look before sliding off the bed. He crossed his hands behind his back and made his way to the bedside table.

"I seem to remember you bought something special for us to try..." He trailed off as his fingers connected with the cold metal of the handcuffs. Success. Blaine turned, dangling the cuffs demurely, eyes locking on Kurt's. Kurt expression was the picture of innocence.

"Now whatever are you going to do with those?" He quipped. Blaine got back on the bed by the head board and reach out his free hand.

"You'll see, come here." Kurt scooted to the head board and aligned his back with it, eyes still locked on Blaine's.

"Shirt off." He ordered, loving how eagerly Kurt yanked the material over his head and tossed it to the floor. "Hands behind your back, baby." Blaine watched a shiver pass down Kurt's spine as he looped the cuffs through two very convenient etchings in the head board's design before clicking Kurt's wrist into the if trying to escape, Kurt yanked his arms to the left and right, not budging more than an inch. "Now, my darling little tease, you are going to get yours." Blaine grinned evilly, straddling Kurt. Both boys moaned slightly as their erections brushed briefly as Blaine settled on top of him. "I believe we'd talked about how much you love me marking up that pretty, flawless skin of yours, didn't we?" Blaine asked, breathing the question against Kurt's flushed neck. He felt Kurt nod above him, which simply wouldn't do for an answer. Blaine deftly reached a hand across the younger boy's chest and tweaked his left nipple to hardness, earning a high-pitched yip in return. "I asked you a question." He grumbled, rubbing circles around the abused little bud.

"Yes. Yes, Blaine. I want you to-to mark m-me." Kurt stuttered as Blaine began to suck on the skin stretched taught over his collarbone. After a moment, he pulled back to observe the slick, red circle he'd created. Kurt groaned as he placed a chaste kiss to it, whispering "Mine" across the warm skin. Without another word, Blaine's hands traveled down to the button of Kurt's pants. Locking eyes with Kurt for a moment's approval, Blaine began undoing the button and pushed the pants down and off. He placed a palm over the bulge in Kurt's briefs, earning another high pitched moan in response.

"Kurt, what's this?" Kurt flushed as Blaine began to stroke Kurt through his briefs.

"It's-it's m-my..." Blaine stopped his stroking and sat back on his heels, shaking his head. Kurt's eyes widened at the loss and he tried to move forward a bit, only to be held back by the handcuffs. Blaine smiled at the response.

"You know that's not right, baby." Kurt's confused expression was adorable, Blaine just had to lean across him to press a long kiss to the frustrated boy's eager mouth. He shifted until he had another hand working over Kurt's erection. "Let me rephrase..." Blaine murmured darkly against the shell of his ear. "Who's is this?" Kurt shivered again.

"Yours! Yours, yours, yours." He moaned as Blaine slid his hand beneath the briefs, rubbing his thumb against the leaking head of his cock.

"That's right, baby. And what should I do with this?" Blaine began to work the briefs off his hips. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as a strong hand wrapped completely around his length.

"Ohhhh." Blaine ran his thumb in circle over his slit before removing his hand completely. Kurt's eyes opened to watch as Blaine's tongue darted out and lapped the bit of pre cum off his thumb.

"You didn't answer. Where's my little cockslut who was so eager to have me fill him up?" He asked sadly, moving back a bit. Kurt whined, low and long, as Blaine shifted off the bed. He watched with eager eyes as he removed his shirt and his pants before getting back on the bed. "Now, tell me what you want and how you want it or I will not fuck you tonight." Kurt gulped as Blaine's hand wrapped around him again, stroking maddeningly slow. And the floodgates opened.

"Oh Blaine. I want-I want you inside me. I want to feel your tongue all over me, everywhere. I want you to fuck me so hard and so deep I can't think straight. Please!" He gasped out as Blaine lowered his mouth to Kurt's leaking cock and swirled his tongue over the tip. Blaine dug his fingernails into Kurt's thighs as he began to take him deeper, his tongue tracing a wicked line against the underside of his member. With a slick pop, Blaine pulled off a minute later. Kurt whined at the loss and thrust up widley at the air.

"Spread your legs, baby. I want to really taste you now." Without hesitation, Kurt scissored his legs apart for Blaine, who chuckled, squeezing Kurt's thigh possessive. "That's right, you know what's coming next, don't you, baby." Kurt wriggled back a bit to give Blaine more access to his ass as Blaine pulled apart his cheeks. With a groan, Blaine bent down and licked across Kurt's opening. Kurt yelped involuntarily at the contact.

"Oh god, yes. Blaine!" Blaine's tongue circled teasingly around his hole, all wet and masculine heat. "Blaine, please. Want you inside me." Kurt groaned as Blaine pushed his tongue deep inside him and out at the request. He shivered as Blaine continued to lick around his entrance, occasionally dipping inside and thrusting. After a few moments, Blaine bent up, a grin wide on his face. Kurt frowned at the sight because while he loved Blaine's glorious face, his tongue had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. He wriggled out of his boxers and reached across Kurt to the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube and pouring a fine amount into his hand. "Ohh." Kurt whispered as Blaine warmed the lube up between his palms.

"That's right baby. Before I'm done, I want to hear you hitting all your high notes like a good little choir boy." Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment but moaned as Blaine pushed a finger inside of him. Blaine watched Kurt fall apart at the touch, helpless to gain anymore depth then what Blaine would give him because of the handcuffs.

"More, harder!" Kurt panted as Blaine's finger moved faster. He grimaced for a second as he added a second finger and absolutely howled when the third was added.

"Tell me how much you want this." He whispered, twisting his fingers roughly around inside.

"I want you so badly, Blaine. I want you inside of me filling me up. I feel so empty without you." Kurt gasped as Blaine quickly pulled out his fingers and slicked himself up. Within seconds, he felt the tip of Blaine's cock lined up against his hole. "Blaine-want you so badly inside me now." He breathed, wide blown brown eyes locked onto crazed blue eyes as Blaine slowly pushed in.

"Kurt-oh god, you feel so good, so tight." Blaine gasped, pushing in deeper. Giving Kurt a few seconds to adjust, Blaine lovingly fluttered hands over his thighs and rubbing gently. Kurt licked his lips and nodded for Blaine to pull out. With practiced ease, he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. After a few wild thrusts, Kurt screamed as Blaine brushed across his prostate. Blaine grinned and thrust in and out in rapid succession across the same spot.

"BlaineI'msoclose." He panted. Blaine thrust in again and shook his head.

"No. Not until I say so." He growled, pushing Kurt's thighs up a bit so he could fuck him even deeper. Neither of them were bound to last long however and when asked again, Blaine nodded quickly. "Come for me baby." With a high-pitched keening cry, Kurt came all across their stomachs. Within seconds, Blaine was coming from the spasms around his cock. He pulled out after a few seconds, despite the sensitivity and unhooked Kurt from the head board. He pulled him into an warm embrace, both of their exhausted bodies falling back against the bed.

"That was..." Kurt started and the chocked off, his head falling tiredly against Blaine's shoulder.

"Delightful?" He quipped. Pulling Kurt closing to him, he placed a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead. "Welcome home, baby. I missed you" Kurt sighed and snuggled closer to Blaine's chest.

"I take back what I said. That was the best welcome I've ever gotten."


End file.
